He Keeps me Warm
by Retarded-Fantasies
Summary: South park fanfic. Eric Cartman has a thing for Kyle Brofloski. But he wont admit it to anyone else. Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

Eric taped his pencil on his desk. "God. This class is so fucking boring," he thought. He looked around the room. Clyde was doodling all over his binder. Butters was working, unlike the rest of the class. And Kenny was jacking off, as usual. "Hey fatass!" The voice of Kyle Broflovski rung through Eric's ears, snapping him out of his thought. "Hey fatass!" He repeated. "Can you hand me my pencil?" "Oh um sure..." Eric's voice trailed off as he picked it up off the floor. As he handed it to Kyle, their eyes locked for a moment. His eyes. His beautiful green eyes. They'd always entranced Eric. Even though he hated to admit it to himself, he loved Kyle. But no one could know. That's why he covered it up by pretending to hate him. And people believed it. "Why are you staring at me Cartman...?" Oh shit. "Umm... I was just thinking of how much of a fag you are!" "Uh huh... Whatever you fat fuck."

After a painstaking day at school and witnessing Kenny get his balls chopped off by an axe, it was finally time for Eric to go home. "Oh Clyde frog," he muttered to his beloved stuffed friend. "Why am I such a terrible person?" all his life, people had been telling him that. How fat he was. How mean he was. How much of a dick he was. And even though he denied it, Eric knew these things were true. He knew no one loved him. That's why his father left, and why his mom was never home. To escape from him. Not knowing what else to do, he resorted to food for comfort, leading to his weight problem. Oh, how he wished he could just disappear. "Everyone would just be happier without me here. All I am is a waste of space."

Kyles Point of View:

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kyles alarm rang, waking him up. Ugh. School. Great. Checking his alarm clock, he noticed the time was 8:10. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOOL!" he shouted as he rushed out the door to get to his school, South Park High School. (Yes I know, it's a very creative name.) "Alrighty kids, take your seats." Cartman shot up his hand. Ugh. What's he going to do this time? "Mr. Slave? Yes, may I go to the bathroom?" his usually annoying voice sounded cold and lifeless, catching Kyle by surprise. He watched Cartman slowly walk out the door. Whatever. He's probably planning to set Butters locker on fire again or something," he thought.

Back to third person:

Twenty minutes passed, and Cartman was still not back yet. "Oh Kylie dear, will you go see where Eric went?" asked Mr. Slave. Kyle rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom. "Where the hell did he go this time?" he thought. "CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted as he ran through the school. He must be outside. "CARTMA…" he stopped his words when he spotted a figure on top of a tall building, appearing to be about to jump. There was no doubt in his mind that that was Cartman. Kyle ran as fast as his short legs could take him, not stopping until he reached the top. "CARTMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "I… I'm making everyone happy." "BY WHAT, KILLING YOURSELF? YOU'RE ONLY SEVENTEEN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THIS?" "Why the hell do you care, Jew? You hate me like everyone else. There's no point anymore." "YOU THINK I HATE YOU?" Kyles tone dropped. "Eric, why on earth would I hate you?" "He never called me Eric before…" thought Eric. "Because… I'm such a fat, good for nothing jerk. I'm a huge dick to you. I don't know how you've put up with me all this time. You don't deserve to be treated like this." "Eric! Of course I put up with your little insults! I did because I know you don't mean them." "H… how do you know that…" "Dude! You've saved my life before! Even though you act like you hate me, I know that you could stand to have me die!" "Wait, so you don't hate me?" "OF COURSE NOT, IDIOT! Look Eric. Please don't jump. I don't think…. I don't think I could cope if you were gone. Come on, let's go back to school."


	2. Chapter 2

The two made their way back to the classroom, making their best effort not to be seen. "Oh goody! I see you found Eric!" squealed Mr. Slave. "Where did that silly boy run off to?" Kyle took a moment to think of an excuse. "Umm… he was attacked by ManBearPig." "Oh goodness! You have to watch out for him!" Eric and Kyle took their seats. "Now today children, we are going to talk about…" Eric drifted off into thought. Why would Kyle, the person who had hated his guts forever, try to stop him from killing himself? Isn't that all he ever wanted him to do? "Oh well," he thought, and decided to actually pay attention for once.

"Hooray!" screamed Mr. Slave as the bell rang. "Have a faaaaaaaaaaabulous weekend kids!" as Eric made his way to the exit, a blonde, familiar looking person blocked his path. Kenny. Of course. "Hey fatass, can I talk to you for a sec?" He rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. "I saw what Kyle did for you out there…he... stopped you… from killing yourself…" "Ya sure, whatever you say Kenny. He probably only did it so he wouldn't get in trouble." "Oh please Cartman. I know you're not that stupid. Besides, haven't you noticed before?" "Noticed what?" "The way he looks at you and smiles, even when you're being a jerk." "He hates me Kenny. Go back to your cardboard box, you poor piece of shit." "CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE, DIPSHIT?! Look. He's put up with your crap all these years. He obviously doesn't hate you. Plus, I can tell you're horny for him." Kenny smirked as Eric's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Oh my god. You're right for once kenn… AY! I AM NOT HORNY FOR KYLE!" "Whatever you say, Cartman. But really. Let's be honest for one minute. You like him, and he likes you back. Go talk to him. Invite him over." "Fine." Eric dashed off to go find Kyle.

Eric's point of view:

I ran down the sidewalk. Where the hell was he? Finally, I spotted that floppy green hat. Kyle was alone. Perfect. "Hey Jew." "What do you want, fatty?" I took a deep breath. My palms shook like crazy. "I was wondering, if you wanted to, you know, have a sleepover or something?" Kyle's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh I would love to! Just let me get my stuff! I'll be there in 20!" he ran off towards his home. It felt like my heart just dropped. I rushed home, barley being able to contain my excitement.

Back to third person:

Eric sat on his bed. Even though he'd been sitting on his bed for 5 minutes, it felt like hours. Finally, there was a soft knock on the front door. He dashed downstairs, almost tripping on Clyde frog in the process. "Hi," he said nervously, opening the door. The two boys made their way to Eric's bedroom. "Wanna watch a movie?" Kyle asked. Eric popped "The Terrance and Phillip Movie" into his TV. Even though he'd watched a billion tomes, he knew it was Kyle's favourite.

Kyles point of View:

Due to Eric's short attention span, he drifted off, his head falling on top of my lap. He looked so peaceful. I wonder what was going on in that mind of his. I noticed his hat had already fallen off. Personally, I thought he looked better without it. I swirled my fingers in his dark brown hair. Noticing my eyes getting droopy, I collapsed on top of his stomach. Feeling his belly breathe up and down was so calming. "What are you doing there Kyle?" Oops. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll get off if you would like." I said. "No. please don't. I actually kind of enjoy it." And with that, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**The start of this chapter is very boring. I apologize. I will try to finish this story this week, but I might not be able to because I have school tomorrow. Should I put a sex scene in this story? Please leave me your opinion.**

The moonlight shone upon Eric's face, waking him up. It was 1 am. Glancing down, he noticed Kyle curled up around his thick leg. Smiling, he nudged Kyle softly in the cheek. "You awake, Jew boy?" Kyle nodded his head sleepily. "Hey umm Jew… I was wondering… I know it's late but... do you wanna go to Starks pond right now?" asked Eric. "Sure, whatever Cartman." "Sweet."

Kyles point of view:

I lay on the grass beside Eric, his warm body nearly touching mine. He looked so calm right now; staring up at the sky, deep in thought. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" I said. "Yea. It's hard to believe they're just big balls of fire." He stared deep into my eyes while he said this. Eric's eyes were so beautiful. A dark chocolate brown, swirling with emotions. I just couldn't help myself. Leaning close to his face, my lips locked onto his. I didn't even think about it. I knew it was time for this. Our lips still touching, he reached his hand up and ripped my hat off, running his fingers through my messy hair. Doing this for 5 minutes, we finally broke contact. "So, what happens now?" he questioned. "What do you mean?" "Well, are we, you know, umm, boyfriends?" I smiled at him. "If you want. But wouldn't people stare?" "FUCK THE HATERS!" he cheered gleefully. "You sound like a 12 year old white boy," I replied, rolling my eyes. We laughed and touched lips again. This kiss was more aggressive, much more passionate than the last one. Well, I'm glad that Eric and I finally admitted our feelings for each other. Kenny's been telling us for years how we clearly liked eachottthre, but we were both too ignorant to admit it.

"Ready?" I nodded my head. It was Monday morning. Clutching Eric's hand in mine, we walked towards the school entrance. As soon as we got in, people immediately stared. "Oh my god, is that Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski HOLDING HANDS?" "Are they together or something?" "HEY!" shouted Eric. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN…" "Problem?" a girl laughed. "Oh please. No one here is homophobic. Plus, some of us have been shipping you two together for years! Were so glad it's finally cannon!" "Well that's a little creepy… but I'm glad you're accepting of us!" Eric leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making the students roar in applause.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**Wow! People actually are reading this story. Holy crap. I will try to write 3 or more chapters in the next 2 days. This story will be shorter then I hoped for because this is my first south park fanfic and I am running out of ideas. **

School went by quickly that day. To be honest, I thought Bebe and the other bitches would be pounding us for being homos. Thank god they were finally accepting of it. I'm just glad that schools over for the day and I can spend some time with Eric. Unfortunately, we had to go to my house because his mom was having "special adult time". Oh well. I figured I'd better break the news to my mom because shed find out from Ike sooner or later.

I slowly walked up the front steps, cautiously opening the door. "Hi honey! How was school?" "Fine. Hey mom? Can you come here for a second? I've got something to tell you. She sat on the couch, while I stood standing in the doorway, Eric right behind me. "I… well… I have a boyfriend." "WHA WHA WHAT?!" she glared angrily at me, her eyes full of fire. "I know mom. I know I'm only 17 and…" she stood up, grabbing a lamp sitting on the table beside her. "No son of mine will be a filthy faggot," she growled, tightening her grip on the lamp. "I know you're disappointed, but…" "I would stop taking if I were you." She threw the lamp at me. I almost dodged it, but it hit me right on the forehead. I could feel the blood rushing out. Only one word went through my mind. "Run." As I dashed towards the exit, she ran and slammed the door. "You're not going anywhere, bastard." Making her way towards me, she was about to strike me when Eric jumped in and saved me, taking a punch right in his nose. Judging by the loud crack, I'd say that it was broken. "STAY OUT OF THIS, TUBBY!" she yelled, kicking him in the stomach, winding him. "Now, back to you." I felt my limbs being thrust against the wall. Curse my weak little body. She had me pinned. Pulling out the small switchblade that she always insisted on keeping in her pocket, she opened it up, sinking it deep into my ribcage. "You've made a bad decision, gay boy. "As I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mother smiling overtop of me.

Eric's point of view:

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I yelled at Kyle's mom. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?" I grabbed Kyle's limp body and got away as fast as I could. Luckily, hells pass hospital was only a few miles away. He was very light so getting him there would be a piece of cake. I ran as fast as I could on my fat, tree trunk legs. I wished I was a little less pudgy so I could move quicker. I couldn't let him bleed to death. Stopping just for a moment, I scrambled to rip my jacket off and wrap it around his wound. Then I took off again, nearly at my location. When I finally arrived, I Burst through the doors, getting strange looks from the elderly around me. "ABLARGA HE'S HURT!" I shrieked, screeching and pointing towards Kyle. Thankfully, the doctors immediately took him into care. I just waited there, hoping with all of my heart that he'd be alright.


End file.
